Two Old Soliders
by ToManyFandomsSoLittleTime
Summary: He stood a bit shocked staring at the female Prussian general. "Kid," she said, "After zis var is ofer, und the fame is gone, no matter vhich side vins, let's meet in Amerika und hafe a longer conversation. Vith out zee pressures of var. Alright?" "Sure." "Until zen, fight on." Captain America/OC friendship. Mentions of Hitler and wars. Slightly historical.
Two Old Soldiers

General Julchen Maria Ackerman was tired. Beyond exhausted. Yet, still there was a war to fight and a country to save and change. She reloaded her guns and stepped out of her tent.

'Just another day. Just another battle.' She sighed as she walled around camp. Her troops, despite their reliability and effectiveness, were still just children in her eyes. Children, who shouldn't see the horrors of war. Children who should be with their families, laughing and eating cake.

General Ackerman closed her red eyes and forced the tears not to fall. 'Family. I miss that. If you guys can here me, I love you.'

-XXX-

Captain America plowed through the German army knocking aside anyone who got in their way. His mission was to fight and gather as much information on the elusive General Germany. He slammed open the doors on the building he last saw the other man go in.

Captain America's footfalls echoed as he ran down the hallway. He pushed open a door and then stopped. The German general was looking up at a black and white photograph. It showed a family of five. Two parents, and three kids.

"Zat's my vater, mutter, und bruder." He said in heavily accented English. "Und zis vas mein house. A long time ago." He raised a hand to his face and brushed something off.

"Oh." Captain America said. "I'm supposed to fight you, you know."

"Zen fight me vith vords. Mutter said zat mein bruder und I could fight both vords inside under fists outside."

"She's a wise woman."

"Naw. She just didn't vant to clean up zee blood."

"Oh."

"Ja."

Before he could stop himself, the American hero blurted out a question that had bothering him since the war began, "Why are you even fighting! Hitler's a terrible leader!"

"Are you judging him based on actions or who he really is?"

"Both!"

"Zan it vill surprise you ven I tell you zat, Aldof hates smokink, vas a var hero, a painter, mostly vegetarian, and addresses citizens by radio. His personality is not all bad. Zee situation zat allowed him to rise to power has bad." With the last sentence General Germany sighed and shook his head.

"He's still a terrible person." Captain America stated.

"Ja." The other solider agreed, "Now I hafe a question for you. Vhy are fighting?"

"For truth, justice, and the pursuit of life, liberty and happiness. Why else?"

"I fight for nothing. Not family, since zey are all dead. Not religion, not laws, not loyalty to mein leader."

"What about country?" The American prompted.

General Germany let out a bitter yet sad laugh, "Mein country is zee closest zing to disbanded. Its gone. Zee mighty Kingdom of Preußen is gone. Mein name is all zat reminds mein people of its glory."

"General Germany?"

The other covered his mouth and let out a snort of laughter, "Nein, nein. I am General Preußen, Prussia." He finally turned and looked at Captain America, "Or less known as Julchen Ackerman."

You're female!"

"Und you are kid." She held up a hand, "I'm at least 150 und fought in more battles zan you have fingers. You are a kid in mein eyes."

He stood a bit shocked staring at the female Prussian general. "Kid," she said, "After zis var is ofer, und the fame is gone, no matter vhich side vins, let's meet in Amerika und hafe a longer conversation. Vith out zee pressures of var. Alright?"

"Sure."

"Until zen, fight on." She saluted and then disappeared into the shadows.

-XXX-

"There's a place I wanna try out! It looks awesome!" Tony said bursting to the room.

"And what is this place called?" Bruce asked.

"Jules' Café, I think. Pepper says they have really good food."

"Well, it's about dinner time, and I'm hungry," Clint said, "So let's go!"

-XXX-

It was actually called Jules' Café and from the outside it looked interesting. Most of the wall looked new, but parts of it had slightly broken and blackened stone. The Avengers walked in and were greeted with a fairly large restaurant. Pictures of soldiers and cases with medals hung on the wall. A few beat up guns hung in just above arm's reach. The walls were a royal blue and the floor was a black marble.

A waitress let them to a table and handed then the menus. Clint looked up at the ceiling, a habit he had developed after Budapest, and then gasped in surprised. "Wow. That is crazy." The others looked up to see what he was talking about.

The ceiling was basically a giant world map. And on that map were red dots scattered across the countries.

"All the dots are the places were wars and battles have been fought. No matter how long, short, well or not well known the fight was, it's recorded up there."

"Wow. That's cool."

"It was Jules's idea. Along with the decoration."

"Was she in the military?" Steve asked.

The waitress shrugged, "I have no idea. She could have been, seeing how so many people have powers nowadays. Or maybe she just likes military. So, whaddaya what to drink?"

They ordered and Steve looked around the room taking in the memorabilia. His eyes rested on two paintings, side by side. One was in black and white and showed a family of five. Two parents, one girl, and two boys. The other was in color and depicted the same picture.

Both adults had blonde hair and light eyes. The two boys were near identical with the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The girl was the one that didn't fit. She was albino, with pure whit hair, very pale skin, and red eyes with pink pupils.

"Zat's my vater, mutter, und bruder." Said a slightly familiar voice. Steve whipper around and came face to face with the girl from the picture. "Hallo, Captain Amerika. Pleased to see zat you survived."

"General Prussia."

"Please, call me Jules. After all, we're both old soliders." Jules smiled.

"You know her?" Tony asked. Jules raised a white eyebrow and spoke something in German, titling her head to the side. Clint tried to hide a smiled behind his hand, understanding perfectly what the woman had said. "What? What is it? What'd she say?"

Clint snickered, "Basically, she insulted you."

Jules nodded in agreement, "How are you likink my place?

"It's pronounced liking, not likink." Tony corrected. Jules barked at him in German again.

"Brings back memories." Steve smiled at the Prussia he was supposed to fight, and she smiled back.

"Yeah. All zee var stuff I collected ofer zee years. Half of zese zings, everyone forgot. Anyvays." Jules shook her head, "Enjoy your dinner." The albino woman placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Fight on, old friend." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

He looked at the other Avengers watching them stare at him. Steve looked at the paper the Prussia had slipped him, "Come whenever. I promised you a longer conversation, ninety something years ago. I intend to keep that promise."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading Two Old Soldiers. Julchen is an OC that I created, I might expand on her depending on how this story is received. If you have any comments or suggestions, there's a box below where you can express them. Thanks again.**


End file.
